Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{-7}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{-7}} = 7^{5-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{-7}}} = 7^{12}} $